happy_never_afterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanche
Blanche is a medium lengthed, blonde, muscular, a little bit too thin virus with a purple eye and a white blind eye, sharp teeth, wounded and bruised skin, nails that she can unleash into claws and a deep wound that crosses over her white eye ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Her first moments were when she was 6. Her mother abandoned her and glitched her out of the universe, making Blanche into a virus. There she was, completely lost and abandoned in Briar. She was completely lonely and tried her best to learn to hunt, defend and attack. She also didn't know the names of the buildings, meaning that she called the bakery "Church" and the inn "Bakery". She was really dumb and when people tried telling her the correct answer, she would always refuse and believe that she was right. Once when she was complaining to the people around her saying that she was wrong, a man came in and did just as the other humans did, telling her she was wrong. The man regularly visited her each day and told her tales and the truths, and she actually listened. That man was later revealed to be named Scavenger. Scavenger became like a fatherly figure for Blanche and taught her stuff like how to fight with powers and how to eat fresher food. Even though they fought at times, they still got reunited again. However, when she had turned 8, Scavenger disappeared from Briar and never showed up again. In fear and wounds, Blanche ran off from Briar and met Diana in the forest. They became really close friends and later that day when Blanche had rested in a pile of leaves by a river. A group, known as "RiverClan", took her in and she became an apprentice immediately. There she learned to control her powers completely and was still meeting Diana every day. She grew up without any parents or siblings. When she turned 17, she met Diana's older brother Lucas. They both see a glimpse in each other's eyes but Blanche doesn't think much about it at the time. Lucas, Diana and Blanche became much closer and it came to the time when Blanche developed feelings for Lucas. She knew that Lucas was in love with her, but she was too afraid to confess. Time went by and one day, she had gotten orders by her clan leader, Felicia. Blanche went off on the journey but she didn't know that it would be more than 40 miles long. When she had completed the mission, she became lost. She tried walking the same way back but she ended up falling in a really deep tunnel. Blanche became really wounded by this, her spine was close to breaking apart, her arm had become dislocated and she had a black eye. When she finally reached the end of the tunnel, it was already the second night out on that mission. She slept in the forest and when she came back to Diana and Lucas' house, she collapsed on the front steps. Blanche later woke up in the hospital and had an incredible headache. Her spine and her dislocated arm had been healed, but her brain felt like it was tearing apart. Later that day, Lucas and Diana came to visit her. They were happy to see her, as well as Blanche herself but she still couldn't get her headache to stop. After she got out of the hospital, Lucas asked her out on a date and Blanche said yes. After the date, they became together and everything was normal. After the incident with her becoming lost because of the leader's orders, she left RiverClan and lived with Lucas and Diana. After a week of living there, the school started and she was going with them. Blanche started to have huge anger issues the first day and almost got in a huge fight with Anita because Diana had seen Adrian and Anita holding hands and Diana believing Adrian was cheating. After Diana told them to stop and Anita ran away, Diana following, Blanche started reaction really strange. She was coughing her lungs out and drooling green liquid. Lucas got alerted and got her to the nurse, who called the ambulance. After a while, it was revealed by Blanche herself that the black liquid dripping from Max while controlling Anita's body is dangerous for viruses and can cause allergic reactions, or even death. Character Pixels